Threats
by NoteEmmy
Summary: Otogi gets cornered in a room during the Battle City semi-finals. Yami Malik wasn't looking for him, of course, but he can't pass up the chance to strike fear into someone.


The situation had spiraled far out of his control before he could even help himself. He'd been caught unaware on this stupid blimp in the middle of the air. Being a 'cheerleader' now seemed like a bad idea. Chasing Shizuka up here now seemed like a terrible idea. This entire tournament seemed ridiculous compared to the thought of losing his life. He knew he should have let someone else bunk with him. Telling Honda and Jonouchi that they should take turns sharing the room was his worst idea yet. Cheating to get his way had been worse yet.

Now he was facing down crazed and dark violet eyes and that burning mark right in his face. Otogi had tried to fight at first. He wasn't what the other was after, that much he could tell. Who was he, after all? No one to this person. He barely even knew Malik. And what little he knew of him he knew even less about this spirit or whatever broken part of his psyche that was now staring him down.

It hadn't been his fault. The spirit had come in there in search of someone else, that tall guy Rishid no doubt, and found him. When he'd yanked the covers back it sent Otogi into overdrive. Terrified. He had jolted awake with the idea that his life was at stake. And now it was. He'd attacked without thinking. The only thing he didn't count on in his sleepy state was that his attacker would be much stronger than he.

To be fair he'd been half tangled in his blankets and it had tripped him up pretty terrible. Enough to get grabbed by the hair and shoulder and shoved up against the nearest wall. There was an arm pressed up against his throat now and he was struggling.

Anyone else might have begged for his life. Otogi was tired of seeing this nonsense though. He was tired of it coming to bite his friends in the ass. And now him. "You're a cowardly piece of shit." He managed to get out. It was probably the worst thing he could say. Angering his attacker even more was a bad idea.

But instead of anger the darker shade of Malik threw his head back with a laugh before pressing in closer. "You think that's true?" He really did want this little worm to start begging, writhing, screaming for his life. He hadn't come in here to hurt him but he couldn't take retaliation without his own. The spirit pressed harder on his wind pipe.

Otogi winced, gurgling once before trying to get a hold of himself. "I know that's true." All to quick that rod was brandished and pressed against the side of his face. Then it was twisted, the sheath coming free and the instead touched his cheek. The other was looking for panic. His immediate response was to start, of course, but he tried to bite it back.

The dilation of the pupils in those green eyes caused him to grin and lean in more. "This frightens you. I don't blame you. Many have fallen to it. And many more will." That warped voice was murmuring now, that much more terrifying. "You could."

"Going after that other guy while he's unconscious. You're scared of what he's capable of." That had to be it. He hadn't been paying attention too hard to what was going on between them, but he had broken free once Rishid had gone down. "What's he, your keeper? Don't want to go back in your cage?" He managed to grin. He'd probably die here. But at least he wouldn't go out a coward.

Instead he'd go out an idiot. The tip of the blade penetrated his skin and the arm crushed his throat.

"I think you will share that cage." Killing him would be satisfying. Watching him tremble and flail as he lost his mind slowly would be delicious. "Your friends are next." This bug was insignificant and as such he didn't know much about him. But he ran the same way they all did. He could tell the mark hit when the struggles renewed.

"Am I too much for you?" He was wheezing at this point. Otogi knew the only reason he was still breathing was because the spirit was playing with him.

He leaned in, breathing the same air, staring into those eyes. "On the contrary. Too little."

This was it. This was the moment he died. Not in a grand light. Not saving his friends. Not saving Shizuka. Not doing anything but taunting some ridiculous notion of evil. Was this really how he saw his life going? Probably not. Everything had changed once he'd met Yuugi. Usually for the better. It had been hard at first but he'd been grateful in the end. Now not so much.

The sound of his room door opening startled the spirit into backing off or some reason, leaving Otogi to sink to the floor in a fit of coughing.

"What's going on in here?" The voice wasn't one Otogi recognized, but he was preoccupied with not passing out.

"So the ants gather together. Typical." The spirit voiced before turning back to the man on the floor. That green stare watched him, still daring him to act. This one was foolish, but entertaining. "You get to live for now. How lucky."

The sound of a gun cocking startled him. He tried to unblur his vision to get a look at who was standing there. "Move away. Now."

And surprisingly he did. "I have other business to attend to." Just like that he disappeared.

Instead of following him the man who'd saved his life came into the room. "Do you need medical attention?"

Otogi looked up at him. Figured. One of Kaiba's suits. "No." His voice was as bruised as the rest of him. "Go. Keep an eye on him."

The man stood and after holstering his weapon nodded. "I'll send medical your way."

"Whatever." He didn't need it, as far as he was concerned. He needed to keep an eye on that lunatic. Otogi would be damned if his friends got hurt. If they got the same treatment he just did. As he was left to his dark room he shuddered finally. Was all of this worth it in the end?


End file.
